


Больше всего в тебе я люблю...

by madchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madchester/pseuds/madchester
Summary: Дерек делает Стайлзу массаж спины.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Favorite Thing About You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/510893) by [hellolife21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolife21/pseuds/hellolife21). 



– Если это звонит Скотт и будет просить посидеть с ребенком, скажи, что я занят, – лежавший на кровати Дерек отвернулся и уткнулся лицом в набитую мягким гусиным пухом подушку – ее он любил сильнее всего: Стайлз спал на ней почти каждую ночь, и она пропиталась его запахом. Вся кровать пахла ими обоими, но именно эта подушка впитала запах одного только Стайлза. Дерек сделал глубокий вдох и вжал свое лицо в ее поверхность еще сильнее.

Стайлз подхватил телефон с прикроватной тумбочки и сунул под укрывавшее его с головой одеяло.

– Алло?

– Привет, Стайлз, у Эллисон срочная встреча, а мне надо на работу, как думаешь, может…

– Нет, я сегодня занят.

Дерек что-то тихо проворчал и провел ладонью вниз по боку Стайлза. Пальцы легко скользнули по животу, заставив его вздрогнуть. Дерек перевел взгляд и заметил, как Стайлз нахмурившись наблюдает за ним, словно говоря: «Я на телефоне, не сейчас».

– Но чувак, мне правда…

– Скотт, я не могу. Дерек тоже занят. Позвони Джексону.

– Ладно, попробую.

Стайлз сунул телефон под подушку и повернулся к Дереку.

– Я говорил по телефону.

– Я знаю, – пробормотал он, не отрываясь от подушки.

– Так… не щекочи меня, пока я говорю по телефону. Особенно со своим лучшим другом и твоим бетой.

– Он и твой бета тоже, – Дерек обнял его и притянул к себе. Одеяло соскользнуло с головы Стайлза, явив его яркому утреннему солнцу, проникавшему сквозь шторы. Стайлз сунул голову обратно под одеяло и дал глазам привыкнуть, пока не смог рассмотреть находившееся в нескольких дюймах от него лицо Дерека.

– Мой бета? – с сомнением спросил Стайлз. Он провел пальцами вниз по руке Дерека и надавил короткими ногтями на костяшки под тонкой натянутой кожей. Ладонь Дерека расслабленно лежала на постели. Его руки Стайлз любил сильнее всего на свете.

– Мы это обсуждали. Ты пара альфы, у тебя такой же статус даже несмотря на то, что ты человек. Мои беты – и твои тоже.

Стайлз хмыкнул в ответ, взял его ладонь и положил свою сверху. Он всегда с удивлением осознавал, что руки у Дерека мягкие, хотя казалось, они должны быть жесткими – такими же, как и сам Дерек. Когда тот позволил Стайлзу узнать себя, он понял, что Дерек, как говорят, лает, но не кусает. Хотя такое тоже случается, когда они занимаются немного грубым сексом, и Дерек прикусывает его за плечо.

– Заканчивай играть с моей рукой и переворачивайся.

– Дерек, сейчас еще рано. Не думаю, что я уже пришел в себя после прошедшей ночи.

– Просто перевернись, – вздохнул Дерек, положив руку ему на спину и разворачивая на живот. Стайлз подчинился и сразу понял, что на него теперь снова лилось утреннее солнце, Дерек стоял на коленях, а сам Стайлз лежал у него между ног.

– Дерек, – Стайлз застонал: на самом деле сейчас ему действительно не хотелось секса, но если бы он случился – Стайлз не стал бы жаловаться.

Дерек резко двинул бедрами, чтобы Стайлз замолчал, но тот наоборот громко простонал и выгнулся назад. Дерек положил руку в центр спины и прижал Стайлза к матрасу. Поглаживая, прошелся ладонью вверх к лопаткам, затем провел пальцами вниз, слегка надавливая.

– Массаж спины? – спросил Стайлз приглушенным подушкой голосом.

Дерек чуть шире расставил колени, сел поудобнее и положил обе руки на его поясницу. И наблюдал, как двигались мышцы под бледной кожей, когда Стайлз поднял руки и сунул их под подушку, давая полный доступ к своим плечам.

Легкими касаниями больших пальцев Дерек стал выводить круги на его пояснице, а затем двинул ладонями вверх, широким движением возвращая обратно. Он повторил это дюжину раз, потом поднялся к плечам и провел раскрытыми ладонями, снимая все напряжение. Не то чтобы Стайлзу это требовалось – обычно наоборот; ему и массаж не нужен был, но Дерек любил его делать. Ему нравилось ощущать Стайлза под собой, касаться его, запоминать каждый мускул и каждое их движение, когда Стайлз перемещался или вздыхал.

Дерек любил надавить пальцами на легкую россыпь родинок, покрывавшую лопатки Стайлза. Он помнил расположение каждой из них, каждой из восьми; он знал спину Стайлза как свою собственную ладонь. Как у Стайлза любимыми в Дереке были руки, так Дерек сильнее всего любил в нем его спину.

Дерек сел ровнее и убрал руки, упершись ладонями в кровать по бокам от Стайлза.

– Закончил? – сонно пробормотал он.

Дерек согласно хмыкнул в ответ, усмехнулся и, склонившись, провел языком длинную линию от копчика до шеи, игриво прикусив ее.

– Пора вставать.

Стайлз застонал и мотнул головой, погрузившись еще глубже в подушку.


End file.
